


All Mine

by furiedheart



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Collars, Frostpudding, I forgot the leash, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex, This is all smut, Tomki, except in the end, gagging, i did a thing, in which Loki says nothing, oh a leash!, tom does not ask loki's permission for sex every time they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiedheart/pseuds/furiedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired after a very entertaining conversation between myself and Incubigirl. I wrote this for you because you are amazing, as always.</p><p>This is the art that I based it on:<br/>http://tothetwelve.tumblr.com/post/58810378353/ill-take-good-care-of-you-darling</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



> This was inspired after a very entertaining conversation between myself and Incubigirl. I wrote this for you because you are amazing, as always.
> 
> This is the art that I based it on:  
> http://tothetwelve.tumblr.com/post/58810378353/ill-take-good-care-of-you-darling

“Are you going to be good for me, love?”

Loki said nothing. He couldn’t with the gag over his mouth. He wouldn’t have said anything anyway.  
Tom pulled a little to the right and Loki’s head moved to the side. He was bracketed between Tom’s legs, back to Tom’s front, trying to stop his heart from escaping his chest.

Behind him, Tom said, “Go on, then.” He shoved him gently and Loki slowly got to his feet, his balance unsteady.

He walked to the middle of the room and knelt on the floor in silence, arms tied behind his back at elbow and wrist. The thin brown twine was scratching him and he knew he would have red marks on his skin afterward. His green shirt lay on the floor a few feet away, tossed there carelessly by Tom minutes before. He wore only black sweatpants and a leash, secured to his neck by a collar with just enough pressure to make him move, if wanted.

“None of this…nonsense, like last time?”

Loki tensed as Tom passed behind him, a long finger trailing over his shoulder blade. Tom wore black slacks and his ridiculously well fitted white shirt with sleeves rolled up, a grey waistcoat and shoes. Loki could smell his cologne and he almost moaned aloud, dizzy with want. He looked down at the floor instead.

“You have so much fight in you.” Loki held his breath, eyes fluttering closed as Tom dragged his fingers through his hair, blunt nails raking deliciously against his scalp, and then slowly over to his other shoulder. “Not answering me, are you?”

Tom stepped before him. Loki’s eyes were pinned to Tom’s crotch just directly in front of him and he breathed in through his nose, wanting so badly to lean forward and bury his face there. Tom’s hand still hovered over his hair. A second later, he clenched his fingers and gripped Loki’s black strands, forcing his face up. A tiny groan bubbled up his throat and died at his sealed lips, but his eyes found Tom’s and he did his best to give Tom what he wanted, what he felt so deep inside, what Tom was meant to bring out of him.

Tom released his hair. “Head down. Now.”

Loki blinked and leaned forward, dropping his forehead to the floor, his mind fixed on the skin of Tom’s arm, pebbled from the cold. Tom always kept their bedroom at a cooler temperature than the rest of the house, his gift to Loki who didn’t tolerate extreme heat.

He heard Tom step behind him and he tensed again, but forced himself to relax. This is what he needed. Tom would always get him through it. Cold fingers drifted along the waistband of his sweatpants and Loki held extra still, his fingers twitching behind his back. Tucking his fingertips under the elastic, Tom pulled the material down and Loki lifted one leg at a time so he could remove the sweatpants completely. Cool air brushed along his naked legs and backside and he let his eyes close in relief, such blessed cold.

“This is lovely. Just lovely,” Tom purred, stooping beside him and reaching down to tap Loki’s cock twice, full and hard. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, not making a sound. “All mine, yes?” When Loki didn’t respond, he gripped the tip and Loki flinched. “Yes?”

He nodded as best he could. Tom stood again and moved out of sight. Testing his bonds, Loki flexed his hands and elbows.

A loud blow reverberated in the room and Loki couldn’t stop the choked moan that rose up. His backside stung from where Tom had smacked him.

“I see,” Tom said. Loki’s vision blurred from staring so closely at the floor, but his hearing strained to pick up what Tom was about to do. A second later, another slap and another moan filled the room. Loki shifted on his knees, trying in some way to protect his most private self, but Tom’s foot shot out and stopped his ankles from coming together.

“No, darling. You are mine to enjoy.” He pushed his foot against Loki’s calf. “Open.”

Tears threatened to sting Loki’s eyes but he blinked them away. He felt Tom’s hand at his lower back, rubbing small circles and then another smack. He jumped, his hands straining uselessly behind him. Tom continued the onslaught of spanks, one after another, varying them to land on both cheeks. Loki wasn’t aware of his tears and small sobs until Tom stopped, breathing heavily behind him. His skin stung and burned, aggravated by Tom’s soothing breaths of air. Tears blinded him and spilled from his lashes to the floor. Another of his muffled cries echoed in the quiet room.

Distantly, he heard a zipper going down and his fingers reached back, wanting, needing to touch Tom. He could see the leash’s handle being picked up where it had been forgotten on the floor. Loki felt the slightest pressure at his neck, but he didn’t lift when it remained steady.

He writhed in his restraints when Tom placed his cock between his cheeks and slowly moved it up and down, allowing him to feel the length, the heat. He was still dressed, Loki realized, feeling the material of his clothes against the back of his thighs. This added to his vulnerability, his loss of control. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and whimpering as he imagined Tom behind him, his cock hard and ready, sticking out of his trousers. He jerked when Tom rubbed his cock against his balls, the tip hot and leaking. He tried to speak, but his words were stifled by the leather over his lips.

“Loki,” Tom breathed and that was all the warning Loki got before Tom pushed inside him. His cry went unheard; the pain shot sparks up his spine while the pleasure of being filled, of being stretched, smoothed over it like a snow drift. Fingers gripped his hips, the leather of the leash still tight enough to hold Loki straight down as he took Tom’s thrusts. He couldn’t bend, couldn’t bow beneath Tom’s weight. He simply had to take him.

The angle was just off by enough that Tom’s cock barely grazed that sensitive gland inside him, and he desperately needed more. Fresh tears burst from his eyes as his frustration turned to anger. His cock swung between his spread legs, untouched.

The thrusts became hard and the smacks of skin more violent. Loki wept and groaned against the floor. His fists clenched and he turned his head to the side, looking at Tom over his shoulder.

He growled low in his throat, a warning.

He saw Tom smile and then wind the leash around his wrist and pull. Loki was hauled upward, his neck arching painfully, his spine bent and rigid. With his other hand, Tom landed a blow on his ass, harder than before and he cried out against his gag. And even if the way Tom yanked at his collar choked his airflow, Tom’s cock was finally pushing against that sweet spot inside him. He was delirious with the pleasure, eyes rolling up in his head. But he mustn’t come. He couldn’t. Not until Tom let him. He focused on his breathing and the aches of his body.

His knees burned from the unforgiving floor and his stomach muscles cramped from holding himself up for Tom. The leash still tugged his head back and he struggled to remain conscious, spots dancing before his eyes. Tom continued to ram into him, but he dropped the leash and circled his arm around Loki’s neck, pulling him flush against his chest.

“Breathe for me, darling. That’s it. You like my cock inside you? You like me to fuck you rough? Take the very air from you?”

Loki was crying again, adoring that voice. He nodded against Tom’s shoulder, sobbing in his ear.

“Good boy. My precious love. I’ll take care of you, darling.”

He pulled away from Loki a bit, still securing him close with a hand wrapped around his throat. His other hand gripped Loki’s fingers behind his back as he picked up the pace, fucking into Loki faster than before. Loki was crying out, his voice useless against the fury that was Tom when he took charge.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, just as the room started to spin, Tom pulled out. He picked up the scissors lying on the floor and quickly snipped Loki’s restraints. He moaned when his arms fell forward, the feeling of needles pricking him sweeping down his skin.

“There, darling. Turn around for me now.”

Loki caught himself on his hands, trembling and nearly useless. He lowered himself to his side and then lay down slowly on his back. He opened his legs immediately and stared at Tom, still kneeling. His own cock lay heavily on his stomach but he dared not touch it.

Tom’s eyes shone with the desire still very obviously pulsing through him. His cock stood hard and red, jumping, as if the very sight of Loki magnetized it.

Dropping to his own hands, Tom crawled close to hover over him, staring into Loki’s eyes. He raised his hands to brush softly against Tom’s forearms, circling and holding him in this small way.

Bending low, Tom kissed his neck above the collar and Loki felt his fingers pushing beneath his hair to unclasp his gag. Once off, Tom flung it to the side and Loki dragged in a deep breath. Tom leaned in and kissed him, his tongue playing with Loki’s until they were both moving for more. Loki felt Tom at his entrance and lifted his hips to aid him. Pushing in once again, Tom dug in as deep as he could go, rooted to the hilt. Loki wrapped his legs around his hips even as he slid along the floor. He plunged over and over, Loki’s hands cradling Tom’s face, fingers carding through his hair. Tom looked down at him.

“Come,” he said, voice raspy, features open and tremulous. “Come for me, Loki.” He lifted up on an elbow and reached down to grasp Loki’s cock. Loki arched, gasping. Tom pumped his hand, swirling his thumb over the head, his own hips still pistoning into Loki.

 _Thomas!_ he screamed, unable to find his voice, that beloved name echoing only in his head. And like a strike of lightning, his orgasm landed in his bloodstream, streaking up his spine and pouring off his skin, his come bursting out of his cock and through Tom’s fingers. He was vaguely aware of his relieved sobs, moving his head back and forth on the floor, murmuring that name, his vision cloudy.

Tom anchored his hand, sticky with come, under Loki’s arm at the shoulder, ramming in three, four, five times before groaning above him, veins sticking out in his neck. Loki felt his cock pulsing inside him and he squeezed Tom’s hips harder. His backside was raw from Tom’s hand and being ground into the floor under him. But he relished in this pain, giving and taking everything he could from Tom, whose eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted, hips still giving small little jumps against Loki.

Pulling out gently, Tom stood and tucked himself back in and zipped his trousers. Loki lay shaking on the floor, watching his every move.

Tom held his hand out, covered in Loki’s release. Loki quickly sat up and knelt before Tom, taking first one finger, then another, into his mouth. His tongue lapped at the palm and wrist until Tom’s hand was clean.

Tom took the leash and tugged until Loki stood full height before him.

“Bath?” Tom said, a small smile on his face as he reached to remove the collar.

Loki nodded, giving Tom a small smile that grew in size and ferocity.

Once the collar was off, Loki lashed out and grabbed Tom by his neck, crashing their lips together. Tom moaned and bent easily beneath Loki’s suddenly more commanding height.

“I love you, Thomas,” he growled, green eyes sparking.

“And I love you,” Tom said, smiling as Loki gripped his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, his laughter echoing behind the closed door.


End file.
